Past makes Present
by Shinigami of the century
Summary: What has shaped Tori and the others to what they now are today? R
1. Robbie

Sometimes Robbie has nightmares, as everyone else has from time to time. Though he can't remember everything clearly it's always the same nightmare; flashing lights, a screeching sound, screaming and something splashing over his face. When he wakes up he's covered in cold sweat, fumbling with the lamp on the nightstand and grabbing after the rude dummy lying in a small bed beside his own, the mere presence of the inanimate object calming the teen greatly, and he can soon go back to sleep, Rex back in his bed and light turned off.

But the nightmares aren't truly nightmares, but rather repressed memories. Robbie didn't remember it, but when he was five he had a friend whom went by the name Rex. He was cocky, a little rude and almost mean. He didn't run from girls screaming "cooties", always talked back to the adults and was very admired by all the other kids in the neighborhood. Though the two of them had nothing in common, they were the best of friends, even if Rex always teased the spectacled boy daily, he always stood up for him.

Then one day there was no more Rex.

It had been raining all week, the roads slippery and the visibility bad. The two boys, dressed in colorful raincoats and boots, had been playing at the side of the road when the ball flew onto the street, Rex running after it.

The driver had no chance of stopping in time.


	2. Trina

Most people at Hollywood Arts High School found Trina shallow, needy and annoying. And that was true; she demanded much attention and love, thinking highly of herself and only noticing others if they were worth her attention. But that was because no one else did.

Ever since they'd been little kids Tori had always bee the favored one, as the younger Vega sister had been a little better at everything. She always drew a picture just a little better than Trina. She always kept her room just a little cleaner than Trina. She always was a little more helpful than Trina. Always. Always. Always!

Trina, by no means, hated her sister. They were of the same flesh and blood, had known each other their whole lives and would probably do so for the rest of them. Trina did love her sister, how ever rare she shoved it, but sometimes …

Sometimes, she wished she was an only child. Then there would've been no one to compare her to, no one to get the praise she wanted. But these thoughts scared her immensely, almost making her afraid of herself. How could she wish Tori didn't exist?

She therefore dug herself into the gossip of celebrities, the newest looks and whatever she could come by, just so she wouldn't think those horrible thoughts, just so she could be happy with her sister, just so she could continue to be over shone by her sister.

Just so she could continue living without doing something she'd regret.


	3. Jade

Jade West was, hands down, probably the scariest and most terrifying person in Hollywood Arts, if not in Hollywood as a whole. She could with just a look get a whole rugby team pissing themselves with fear, and she felt no remorse in scaring little kids. But there had been a time before the scary glares, the scissors and piercings, and even a time when she hadn't hated her father, though that was a long time ago.

Jade couldn't actually determine what had made her change so much from her innocent daddy's girl days. Had it been when her alcoholic mother left them when she was six? Perhaps had it been when her father had gone on more and more business trips after she turned eight? Or was it when she began beating up those annoying boys in fifth grade and the teachers had whispered words like "need for attention"?

But what Jade believed was the beginning to it all was when she years ago, one late night when she was all alone in front of the TV, long past her bedtime, watching The Scissoring. Though being young, and alone watching a horror movie, the seven-year old Jade was never scared by the gruesome scenes, the bloodcurdling screams or the living dead girl.

What the movie did that night was inspiring Jade, perhaps not to become a killer, but it did inspired her to become and actress; so she could deliver scenes like that, or a screenwriter, to come up with macabre and mind-blowing stories? Or perhaps even a director; to boss around and control practically everything in the movie, making the ideas in her mind come true?

But the movie that night also etched a though in her head; that the girl in the movie with the scissors and the piercings would be her role model.


	4. Andre

Competitiveness at Hollywood Arts was not unusual or unheard of, as was expected as all students were trying to make themselves noticed by some big producer or whatever. Though without a doubt, one of the best aspiring musicians the school had ever had as a student since its debut years ago was Andre, nobody would deny him that. Be it singing, playing the piano or guitar, drums or trumpet, writing lyrics or composing, you name it; Andre could do it. He was often asked where his passion for music came from, and the answer was, and had always been, his grandma.

Now, what most people didn't know was that Andre wasn't actually interested in music from the beginning. He hadn't played on some musical toy for toddlers at a very young age, neither had he been spending hours in front of the radio as a kid, just listening to all kinds of different songs playing. What had begun it all was when he was six and his grandma taught him the basics of playing the piano.

She hadn't been a very patient teacher and she would often berate him on his mistakes, and he hadn't really liked it at all, and would've rather have played soccer with his friends, or watching cartoons all Sunday. But then THAT happened. He'd just stepped onto the sidewalk, that chilly February morning when his house, with his mom and dad still in it, blew up, the blast sending him flying forward a couple of meters, until his face hit the pavement.

"Gas leak" had the probable cause been, one of the firefighter had said. Since that day he'd lived with his grandmother, who ever since had become unbelievable paranoid, never letting Andre out of her sight for weeks, barely even leaving the house.

But what kept the two together, allowing his grandma to be less frightened and for Andre to deal with the loss, was when the two of them sat down at the piano, and played.


End file.
